Icecrown
A beautiful, frozen planet in which even the oceans are covered with a thick layer of ice. Population and Geography There are a total of four continents on this frozen world. The first is known as The Wolf's Hubris. It is coated in a powdery layer of snow and home to the Werewolf race on Icecrown. On this continent, the vast "Mammagon" mammoths roam the snowy plains and the ferocious "Worg" wolves hunt both the Mammagon as well as other forms of life. According to Werewolf culture, Worgs are captured at a young age and then raised as mounts and as hunting beasts. As for Mammagon, they are raised for their milk, their fur, their meat, and as pack animals for trade caravans as well as for Werewolf Packs that are on the move, as is their nomadic nature. The next continent is known as Ash's End. It is on this constantly-erupting volcano that the temple to Efreet, god of Fire, Cataclysms, and the protector of the God Flame is kept. Only those who have proven worthy and have been called by Efreet are allowed to even set foot on this sacred mountain-continent. The next continent is known as The Bloody Mesa. It is a tall, icy mesa that has seen so much violence that the ice is forever stained red with blood. It is on this red mountain of ice that the Vampire Courts make their home. As well, flying hawk-like wolverines known as "Crimson Shrieks" hang to the walls of the mesa, lapping at the rock and swooping down at the ocean below to hunt for fish in the holes made by the ice being warmed by the mesa. These Shrieks are usually taken at a young age through selection and domesticated as flying mounts to be sold or used by the Vampire Courts. Finally, there is the continent of Fortesia. This rocky, iceless, black continent is home to the Fortesian Legions. With no snow, the only plants on all of Icecrown grow on this continent. However, the beaches are cold enough that the ocean freezes to the rocks. And with plants, comes life from Jungle Mammagons all the way to the vicious, insectoid Brood. History In the beginning, each race fought for control over Icecrown. The Vampires, being ageless and powerful in the arcane arts, believed the other races to be inferior and considered themselves the master race. The Werewolves opposed this and a war broke out between the two. The Fortesians, ever the peace keepers and strict military-like beings, tried to pacify the two by entering the war themselves in an attempt to defeat them and seize power in order to perpetuate peace. This failed, and the War of Three broke out. Icecrown was ready to fall. However, out from the blackness of space came the peace that all had longed for. Delques Bane, the lost, illegitimate, bastard son of the fallen Vampire king, Vaclav Bane and the fallen female Werewolf Alpha, Selena. Delques took up the blade of the Void God, Tangkath, and through it proved his right to the thrones of both the Werewolves and Vampires. Having learned how to fight from the Fortesian legions, he was a combination of all three races. Nobody opposed. Delques was named the first High King of all Icecrown. Delques learned through arcane research with the aid of the Vampire Courts that a fallen God of the Warp, the demonic realm linked to Icecrown, was responsible for the Vampires' lust for power. It was Ulkaer, lord of Pestilence and Plague, and the son of the Gravelord, one of Icecrown's four deities. And so, Delques tracked down the plague lord and found him, on the holy ground of Ash's End. It was there that Delques, with the Void Blade Frostmorne and the blade of Efreet, Ashbringer, did defeat Ulkaer in single combat and banish him and his plagued legions back to the Warp. However, Delques had entered the mountain and had taken up Ashbringer without Efreet's consent. The God of Fire was insulted by this, but grateful to Delques for purifying his mountain. He allowed Delques to walk off the mountain, however, he was to leave behind Ashbringer and never return to the mountain. Having defeated Ulkaer, it was then a time for celebration and recognition. Delques was officially crowned king and Icecrown celebrated for seven long weeks. However, the happiness was not to last. There were other races on Icecrown, and they too wanted the same power that Delques and the now unified Icecrown Kingdom had claimed. First, came the K'davei. Ancient, decrepit skeletal droids left behind in ruins from times long before even the Vampires. They had been awoken by the Warp energy release caused by Ulkaer's defeat. They came forth from their crypts and amassed a large fighting force. However, with the help of the Vampires' sorcery, the free peoples of Icecrown were able to drive the K'davei back into their crypts, even if they were not able to destroy them. Next came the Orc Horde. Green, strong mutants that lead a tribal, scavenging lifestyle. Under the command of a charismatic Orc named Warboss Sledgefist, the thousands of Orc tribes united under one banner to assault the weakened Icecrown Citadel, capital of the planet. However, Delques foresaw this attack and called upon the aid of the Werewolf Packs, who used gorilla tactics to break the Orc moral and eventually cause their armies to splinter and break. Sledgefist, in a final act, challenged the leader of the Werewolf Packs, Ivar Bloodfang, to a duel and was killed. The Orcs went back to their warring, tribal lives and have since only caused minor problems for Icecrown. Finally, from the jungles on Fortesia, came the largest threat since Ulkaer's plagued legion. A hive race of insects known as the Brood. Under their Hive Mind, they made their agenda known. To kill all of Icecrown's inhabitants, consume all resources, and evolve further. However, the Fortesian legions under Ablar General Crucian were prepared. They constructed a large iron wall around the Brood's jungle and fortified it with heavy artillery, armor, and soldiers. The new "Brooding Line" still stands today as the most effective and the front line defense against the vile Brood. Category:Planets Category:Icecrown